Meagan Porter
Meagan Porter is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, representing Conquest. Appearance A slim-figured Meagan has a rather tan complexion, having been out in the sun many times. Her somewhat spiky hair reaches down to her shoulders, though she always puts it up in a ponytail only leaving out her bangs which are combed to the right but still hide her eyes. Meagan usually wears tight-fitting clothing, which consist of beige shorts, a white no-sleeve shirt which exposes her stomach, a green vest with many patterns adorned in silver gems and a silk pale green side strap that hangs from each shoulder, a black belt, black fore-arm mit on her left arm as well as a dark brown arm guard, and brown leather boots. Meagan's first alternate attire is Red Brigandine, where her clothes take on hues of the hot colors (red to yellow). This includes a pale yellow no-sleeve shirt, a scarlet red vest w/pink-orange side straps, a dark brown belt, brown shorts, red forearm mit w/red arm guard, and red leather boots. Meagan's second attire, Hot Suit, is a skin-tight red/yellow jumpsuit complete with a long blue scarf, red finger-less gloves and black knee-high boots. Meagan's DLC attire, Thief Garment, is loosely based on Rikku's thief Dressphere from Final Fantasy X-2 but with notable differences. Meagan's hair remains the same with a red/orange bandanna as well as two fire red feather earrings. A pair of yellow short shorts, red bikini, a pair of brown leather boots, a long yellow scarf with hints of red at the ends, a pair of pale green ruffled sleeves, and black finger-less gloves complete the attire. Meagan Porter.png|'Jade Brigandine' Story The 6th Cycle Meagan is drafted in as a Warrior of Twilight in this cycle along with Noelle Pelharm, who she views with contempt due to their upbringing in different classes. Meagan also openly teases Ruriko Zawati for her love of jewelry and is often frustrated with Rasia Valene's inability to 'perk up'. Battle ---- ---- Meagan Porter Pyroblade – Envelops her daggers in flames as she attacks with speedy precision. ---- Brave Attacks HP Attacks Equipment Meagan's Weapons: Daggers, rods, thrown weapons, grappling weapons, whips, and guns. Meagan's Armor: Parrying arms, cloaks, bangles, rings, hats, hairpins, headbands, clothing, robes, light armor, and kimonos. Exclusive Weapons Musical Themes *''Main Theme:'' *''World Map Theme:'' *''Battle Theme:'' Boss Battle Themes *''Vs Oavyce:'' *''Vs Kaliriya:'' *''Vs Lilith/Valerie/Alice:'' Poses Intro (Quick): Hands wreathe in fire as she points her daggers. Intro (P1): Walks in a sultry way, pulling out the daggers from her hair and twirls them. Intro (P2): Pulls out the daggers from her hair and reverse-grips them in a crouched stance. Victory: Spins around with only her toes in a fashionable manner before lifting a dagger above her head. Defeat: Falls down to her knees, apparently out of breath. Quotes Attacks Default specific Boss Specific DLC specific Trivia *Meagan's encounter quotes tend to lean toward flirting with both men and women, suggesting that Meagan is a bisexual. This is further implied by Jean's encounter quote to her if she's being fought. *Meagan's encounter quote towards Lee alludes to a famous quote said in a movie, Scarface. Category:Characters Category:Conquest characters